1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clutches and power stop controls and more particularly to those of the clutch and brake type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles having transmissions with hydraulically actuated clutches, the prior art has recognized the problem of vehicle operators resting a foot on a clutch pedal. The resulting force causes movement of the clutch and some clutch slippage.
As a result, the prior art has provided an inching control device which tolerates some clutch linkage movement without resulting clutch slippage.
A problem with this type of prior art device is that a spring is biased to provide constant forced engagement between the clutch pedal and the vehicle transmission. Significant vibration within the vehicle drive train is therefore transmitted through the clutch pedal to the operator's foot. Such vibration is both annoying and tiresome to the operator.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide an inching control which tolerates some linkage movement without causing uncontrolled slippage and also which avoids transmitting substantial vibration from the vehicle drive train to the operator.
It is recognized that the above-mentioned problems associated with vehicles having transmissions with hydraulic actuating clutches can be related to similar problems of uncontrolled pump displacement and vibration in vehicles having hydrostatic transmissions.